paris et conséquences
by missouistiti
Summary: ONE SHOTune dispute, un paris, une bibliothèque.


Auteur : missouistiti

Genre : romance

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, blabla, tout est à Miss Rowling, blabla

Notes : tout d'abord je dois dire que le début de l'histoire est écrit depuis super longtemps, fin juin pour être exact, puis il y a eu les vacances, la rentrée, les cours, donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, j'ai eu plein de problèmes avec mon PC, il a été formaté plusieurs fois, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour retrouver le début de ma fic. Enfin tout ça dire, il y a deux jours je l'ai retrouvé, et en même temps on m'a harcelé pour que je la publie.

Donc je dédicace cette fic à Virginie, finalement j'ai pas fait ce dont on a parlé sur AIM, j'ai trouvé autre chose je trouve que ça rend pas mal, mais je ferais peut être ce dont on a parlé.

Toute la table des Gryffondor regardait le trio. Chacun attendait la réaction d'Hermione.

H : Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de complètement irrationnelle et dénuée de sens. Miss-je-sais-tout, miss-ne-sors-pas-le-nez-de-mes-bouquins va vous étonnez messieurs.

R : ah oui, et tu vas faire quoi, pas faire tes devoirs ce soir ?

H : non, monsieur. _Elle se lève et se met face à eux_. J'embrasserais le prochain garçon qui passera cette porte_. Elle pointa la porte de la grande salle_.

R: mais bien sur, on va te croire !

Ha: parle pour toi Ron, je suis sur d'une chose, quand Hermy décide de faire quelque chose, elle le fait. J'attends juste de savoir qui va passer cette porte en premier.

R: et si c'est un prof ?

H : je le ferais aussi.

Toute la table les regardaient avec beaucoup plus d'attention.

R : et si c'es Rogue ?

H: je m'arrangerais pour ne pas mettre mes mains dans ces cheveux.

Ha : t'es sur que tu veux embrasser la première personne qui passera, je veux dire il y a certaines personnes que personne ne voudrait embrasser.

H : Harry, si c'est un troll qui franchit cette porte, je l'embrasserais.

H : Dans ce cas. Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de passer la porte.

Hermione se retourna et vit Malfoy marcher vers la table des Serpentard.

Ha : si tu veux, on peut attendre le prochain.

H : tu sais très bien qui suit toujours Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle alors je l'embrasserais. Et puis je suis une Gryffondor, le danger ne me fait pas peur.

Hermione marcha vers Draco d'un pas assuré. Une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau, elle se planta devant lui.

D : qu'est ce que tu veux « sang de bourbe » ?

H : ça.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et quand elle fut à quelques centimètre de son visage.

D : qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arriva, Draco resta sans rien faire pendant dix secondes, puis appréciant le contact des lèvres chaudes d'Hermione contre la glace de ses lèvres. Il mit sa main droite au niveau de la taille de la jeune fille pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre deux. Et mit son autre main derrière la nuque de la Gryffondor. Tandis qu'Hermione avait ses deux mains sur son torse. Il entreprit d'ouvrir sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser.

Comprenant qu'il voulait aller plus loin, Hermione ouvrit également sa bouche et leurs langues rentrèrent en contact et commencèrent un ballet ou chacun explorait les moindres recoins de l'intimité de l'autre. A tour de rôle, ils menèrent la danse endiablée qu'ils avaient commencé quelques instants auparavant.

Lorsque le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tous deux comprenaient qu'ils venaient d'éprouver du désir pour leur pire ennemi.  Ils reculèrent un peu chacun, totalement désorientés. Hermione avait toujours ses mains sur le torse de Draco alors que Draco avait toujours une de ses mains autour de sa taille et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque. Il fit glisser cette dernière sur la joue d'Hermione en la regardant avec une tendresse qu'il ne portait qu'à de rares personnes.

H : je… heu…heu…tu… nous…euh, non, je…

D : …

Hermione commença à s'éloigner mais Draco lui attrapa le poignet.

D : non, attends.

H : quoi ?

D : ça.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui captura les lèvres. Un baiser furtif, mais plein de douceurs.

H : oh.

D : et pourquoi ?

H : remercie Ron

R : Remercier Weasley ?!!

Et elle repartit vers sa table. Draco ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer mais savait une chose, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Hermione de la même façon, ni même penser à elle de la même façon. Elle venait de l'embrasser comme aucune autre fille ne l'avait fait avant. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation de bien être qu'il avait ressentit alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. 

Il recommença à marcher vers sa table, appréhendant la réaction des autres Serpentard. Lui, un Malfoy, un sang pur, venait d'embrasser devant toute l'école une Gryffondor, une amie de Potter, une « sang de bourbe ».

Elle venait d'arriver à sa table, elle s'assit en silence. Tous les élèves la regardait comme si elle avait les cheveux verts.

R : jamais j'aurais cru que tu l'aurais fait Hermy, franchement, embrasser Malfoy, il faut en avoir des tripes. C'est juré, plus jamais je dirais que tu est une Miss-je-sais-tout, miss-ne-sors-pas-le-nez-de-mes-bouquins. Plus jamais, je te le jure.

Ha : Hermione, ça va ?

H : oui.

Ha : t'es sure ? Je veux dire t'as l'air ailleurs ?

H : oui.

R : t'as vu y a Rogue qui danse sur la table des profs.

H : oui.

R : oh mon dieu, il commence à se déshabiller.

H : hum hum.

R : elle a l'air complètement traumatisé. Franchement faut être folle pour vouloir embrasser Malfoy de plein gré.

H : c'est pas tout, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

R : tu changeras vraiment jamais.

H : si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. Je vous rejoins en potion. Oh mon dieu, on est avec les Serpentard pendant potion.

Ha : t'inquiètes pas, on te défendra si Malfoy te cherche ou t'insulte.

H : non je pensais pas à ça.

R : tu pensais à quoi ?

H : …

R : tu pensais à quoi Hermione ?

H : à rien, et puis tu pourrais pas comprendre.

Draco venait d'arriver à la table des Serpentard, à peine venait il de s'asseoir que Pansy se jeta sur lui, au sens littéral du terme.

P : Par la barbe de Merlin, cette sale « sang de bourbe » a osé t'embrasser, ça va ? tu te sens bien ? tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? je peux te venger si tu en as envie, un seul mot de toi et cette chose ne se reconnaîtra même pas la prochaine fois qu'elle se regardera dans un miroir.

D : veux tu te taire !

P : mais Dray…

D : qu'est ce que je viens de dire, et qui t'as permis de m'appeler comme ça. Maintenant laisse moi, j'ai mieux à faire que t'écouter.

P : serais tu en train de défendre cette satanée « sang de bourbe » ? ton père ne va pas être content d'apprendre ça, dit elle dans un murmure pour que personne ne l'entende à part Draco.

D : dans ce cas, ne vient pas te plaindre si toi non plus tu n'arrives plus à te reconnaître dans un miroir un jour…

Sur ce, Draco quitta la grande salle, il lui restait une heure et demie avant le prochain cours, il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa salle commune, il ne voulait pas trouver Pansy vexée comme un pou après l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir.

Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plutôt, vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais les Gryffondor, tous des fous. Ses pas l'avaient porté au deuxième étage, il se trouvait maintenant devant de grandes portes en chêne sculptées, sur lesquelles on pouvait lire en latin _« Amis, vous qui cherchez à apprendre, vous êtes les bienvenues »_. Draco avait toujours aimé la bibliothèque, il aimait l'odeur des vieux livres, le bruit que faisait les pages quand elles étaient tournées, le murmure discret des élèves qui parlaient entre eux, croyant que personne ne les écoutaient. Mais aujourd'hui, il serait seul avec l'odeur des livres, personne pour troubler l'atmosphère tranquille de ce lieu, la bibliothèque allait lui appartenir quelques instants, il serait le seul maître des lieux. 

Il franchit le seuil et pénétra dans un silence religieux dans la salle.

Seule, elle était enfin seule, personne, personne pour lui demander si elle se sentait bien, ou la félicitait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Non personne ne viendrait la déranger ici. Elle déambulait à travers les rayons, parcourant les reliures en cuir des nombreux livres grâce à ses doigts. Elle adorait cette sensation, elle avait l'impression que les livres vivaient, parlaient entre eux dans un langage inconnu pour les hommes. Elle s'arrêta au bout de l'allée, et, regarda à travers la fine lucarne la forêt interdite, elle aperçut de grandes ailes se déployer mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'identifier la créature, elle venait d'entendre les portes s'ouvrir.

Hermione ne voulait voir personne, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, tant de sentiments contradictoires venaient à elle, la jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à définir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait vis à vis de son « ennemi » de toujours, pourquoi avait elle décider de rentrer dans le jeu de Ron. Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait du se dégonfler, rien ne serait arrivé, elle serait tranquillement assise à sa table en train de manger plutôt que de se poser toutes ces questions. Tout d'abord, pourquoi vouloir absolument embrassé Malfoy alors qu'il lui avait proposé un autre.

_Peut être pour lui prouver que toi aussi tu es humaine et pas un vulgaire animal._

Ensuite pourquoi avait elle intensifier le baiser alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de repartir sitôt que leurs lèvres se soient effleurées.

Peut être parce que tu n'as jamais ressenti autant d'émotions te parcourir en si peu de temps 

Et surtout pourquoi l'avait il embrassé une seconde fois ?

Elle se retourna pour identifier l'inconnu qui interrompait le fil de ses pensées. Elle le maudissait sans savoir qui c'était, préparant une réplique cinglante. Mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir **lui**, ici.

Je me suis trompé, je ne suis pas seul, je m'avance vers l'inconnue, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je désire être seul, l'avantage des Malfoy. Je m'avance vers elle, à pas de loup, elle semble avoir senti ma présence, j'aperçois de grandes ailes survoler la forêt interdite à travers la lucarne. Elle se retourne lentement, trop lentement, je me prépare à la petite joute verbale qui va avoir lieu. Non, pas elle, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être elle, il ne faut pas. Aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche, apparemment elle aussi. Il faut que je me reprenne, c'est vital, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis hypnotisé, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard d'elle, son regard me brûle, il m'atteint au plus profond de mon âme, je ne pourrais pas le supporter longtemps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi.

Il s'est arrêté, mon cœur a arrêté de battre un instant pour mieux cogner dans moi poitrine, je le sens, je l'entends. Je le regarde, je vois l'étonnement sur son visage, c'est la première fois qu'il ne porte pas le masque de ses émotions. Je le vois pour la première fois, ce n'est plus le vil Serpentard qui est en face moi, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'une autre personne, le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux a disparu pour laisser la place à son âme, je m'avance vers lui, nos regards restent liés l'un à l'autre. Plus jamais, je ne veux voir autre chose que ce regard qui m'attire, la distance qui nous sépare à cet instant semble infranchissable, il le voit dans mes yeux, je le sens.

Je fais le dernier pas qui nous permettent de nous retrouver. Pour la première fois depuis des années, mon cœur et ma tête m'ordonnent de faire la même chose, je me penche vers elle, je sais qu'elle désire la même chose que moi.

Il s'approche, je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je ferme les yeux, tandis que les siens sont déjà fermés, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour combler au plus vite la distance qui nous sépare. 

Je la sens s'approcher, je l'embrasse, enfin, ses lèvres ne sont pas comme tout à l'heure, j'ouvre les yeux tandis qu'elle fait la même chose, je viens d'embrasser son menton.

Un rire s'empare de nous, nous nous regardons, le rire double d'intensité puis je sens des lèvres capturées les miennes, notre rire meurt dans l'amour qui grandit en nous.

J'aime les reviews, surtout à noel…


End file.
